Hawaii
by Kyle Kirkland
Summary: ¿Que es lo que harías si la vida te diera una extraña oportunidad para obtener algo por lo que ya hacía mucho tiempo habías deseado? Osomatsu jamás se imaginó lo que el destino le tenía preparado para ese día. OsoChoro.
1. Día 1

.

Se podría empezar esta historia como cualquier otra, después de todo los sextillizos seguían sin empleo y unos más que otros estaban acostumbrados a sus horas de descanso y ocio más extendidas de lo que se podía considerar "sano". Lo único malo que podía encontrar alguien como Osomatsu en esos momentos de aburrimiento era la falta de dinero que a veces no lo dejaba hacer todas esas cosas que le gustaba hacer… como las apuestas en las carreras de caballos, o pasar horas jugando pachinko… y claro, estaba totalmente acostumbrado a las quejas de Choromatsu sobre que "todos debían encontrar trabajo", suspiró pesadamente y después de detener un poco su caminata, sonrió y siguió adelante -debería relajarse un poco- susurró antes de dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas de esa parte de la ciudad, no muy concurrida.

*En otra parte no muy lejos de ahí*

El encapuchado corría entre los callejones, intentando burlar a los miembros de la policía que le perseguían. El botín del banco que había robado era más pesado de lo que en verdad podía sostener, pero hacía todo lo posible para cargar con todo, evadiendo a una que otra persona que se cruzaba en su camino, empujándola a un lado y evitando perder el equilibrio a la vez que seguía corriendo. Podía sentir como lentamente iba perdiendo velocidad y fuerzas para continuar con aquella persecución, entonces como si un foco hubiera iluminado sus ideas, decidió esconder el maletín lleno de dinero en un lugar y volver a buscarlo más tarde, mientras él buscaba refugio en otro lugar.

Se adentró en otro callejón, ocultando el maletín detrás de unas cajas y unas bolsas de basura, quitándose la capucha y la chamarra que lo cubría, cambiando así un poco su apariencia; aventó la chamarra hacia el lugar donde había ocultado el maletín y salió corriendo de ahí, nervioso porque lo encontraran en ese callejón… sin darse cuenta que al momento de arrojar la prenda hacia ese lugar, las bolsas de basura habían colapsado, dejando al descubierto aquello que había ocultado con esmero.

Una vez que visualizó a los miembros de la policía acercarse, fingió tranquilidad y se quedó observando hacia el aparador de una tienda, mirando en el reflejo las siluetas de todos aquellos que antes lo habían estado persiguiendo. Se quedó rondando por el lugar hasta que vio seguro el volver por su botín. Cuidaba su espalda y volteaba muchas veces para asegurarse que nadie lo siguiera… pero al llegar al lugar donde había escondido todo ese dinero, desesperado se encontró con que no había nada de lo que antes había dejado ahí.

*De vuelta con Osomatsu*

Se había detenido en una tienda de conveniencia, leyendo algunos artículos de revistas que no compraría, aunque siempre terminaba leyendo aquellos que solían promocionar viajes al extranjero; uno en particular había capturado su atención: "5 días y 5 noches en Hawaii, las vacaciones de tus sueños para ti y tu pareja en un resort que jamás podrán olvidar. Vuelve a conquistarla, nosotros nos encargamos del resto", había imágenes de las habitaciones y la hermosa vista al mar que ofrecía cada una de ellas. Dio un suspiro más al ver el elevado precio del viaje, y resignado dejó la revista en el lugar de donde la había tomado, saliendo de la tienda, mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y volviendo a caminar por esas calles casi vacías.

Últimamente solo tenía en la cabeza lo mucho que deseaba viajar a algún lugar, vacacionar, sin ninguna preocupación más que el de disfrutar y relajarse. Se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera fue capaz de notar cuando un sujeto se acercaba corriendo hacia él, empujándolo a un lado y tirándolo al piso. Había cerrado los ojos por el golpe que se había dado al caer, casi inmediatamente había levantado la mirada para reprocharle por ello… aunque el sujeto no se había detenido, había seguido corriendo, desapareciendo en una esquina más adelante. No le quedó más remedio que levantarse completamente molesto por el poco tacto del sujeto que lo había empujado de esa manera… realmente empezaba a creer que lo seguía la mala suerte.

Sacudió su pantalón y estuvo a punto de irse de ahí, pero un ruido lo hizo detenerse, sonaba como si algo o alguien se hubiese caído. Movido por su curiosidad se acercó al callejón de donde escuchó el sonido, adentrándose lentamente vio el desastre que había -hmm, seguramente fue un gato- Dijo en voz baja al ver que solo se trataba de un montón de cajas y bolsas de basura; levantó su mirada hacia las ventanas que daban al callejón, buscando al gato responsable de dicho desastre, aunque no fue capaz de encontrarlo. Metió nuevamente sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y justo cuando planeaba reanudar su camino, una chamarra negra llamó su atención… ni siquiera se habría acercado más a verla de no ser porque debajo de ella parecía haber algo más.

*Casa de los Matsuno*

Había contado aproximadamente 4 horas desde que sus hermanos habían escapado de casa. Todos sabían muy bien que cuando sus padres salían a visitar a la familia, se turnaban como responsables para hacer la limpieza y preparar la comida… y según el itinerario que había organizado especialmente para ese día, Osomatsu era el encargado, junto con él, de realizar esas tareas. Frunció el entrecejo y volvió a lo suyo; sabía que era común que su hermano lo abandonara en esas situaciones, pero no por eso se volvía una actitud menos molesta. Ajustó el mandil que se había puesto y se adentró en la cocina, pensando que es lo que podía hacer para comer.

-ugh… no sé cómo es que mamá hace esto todos los días- Se quejó mientras abría el refrigerador para sacar algunos ingredientes.

-no te quejes Choromatsu y deja eso un momento-

-tuuu...- Se había golpeado en la cabeza al espantarse por el repentino comentario del otro. Se sobaba mientras se acercaba molesto a su hermano mayor -¿Dónde estabas? Tenías que ayudarme con los quehaceres de la casa… Pero no te vas a salvar de…-

-Si, si, si, cállate un momento- Le puso la mano en la boca para evitar que le siguiera reprochando todas esas tonterías (a su parecer), por lo que el otro le dio una mirada más molesta que la que tenía anteriormente -pasó algo que no vas a poder creer- Guardó silencio por un momento, mirando a su enojado hermano menor por un instante quien esperaba escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decirle… fue en ese momento que su cerebro se puso a funcionar, formulando una gran idea que antes no había vislumbrado.

-¿Entonces?- Se había quitado la mano del mayor para poder hablar -si vas a decirme algo, dilo ahora…porque ni así te vas a librar de…-

-Gane un premio especial en el pachinko- Mintió. Sabía que si le contaba lo que en realidad había pasado, Choromatsu le obligaría a dejar el maletín con el dinero intacto, en la estación de policía.

-¿Un premio especial?- Le parecía bastante sospechoso que Osomatsu viniera a contarle de esa manera que había ganado en el pachinko, por lo general, cuando alguno ganaba, no le decía a nadie y entonces era cuando el resto iba en su búsqueda, para cazarlo.

-Sí, verás…- Se había puesto un poco nervioso, conocía esa expresión en Choro y sabía que tenía sus dudas sobre lo que había dicho, además estaba observándolo de esa manera… tan cerca -no es dinero- Hizo un poco más de espacio entre los dos y se sintió un poco más relajado gracias a ello -se trata de un viaje todo pagado-

-¿Un viaje? ¿Ganaste un viaje en el pachinko? Nunca había escuchado algo como eso- Aún tenía sus dudas sobre todo eso, pero parecía que el otro hablaba en serio -¿A dónde?-

-A Hawaii- Sonrió abiertamente por la grandiosa idea que había tenido, mientras rascaba su nariz.

Había sido todo demasiado rápido, en realidad Choromatsu no acababa de procesar bien lo que acababa de ocurrir; después de que Osomatsu le había dicho que había ganado un viaje a Hawaii en el pachinko, le había dicho que el viaje era solo para dos personas y que no tenían tiempo de avisar a los demás… y que como él era el único en casa, debía ser él quien lo acompañara… algo seguía sin parecerle normal, pero de alguna manera, se había dejado llevar por el otro. Y ahora ahí se encontraban, en el aeropuerto, a punto de abordar un avión directo a Hawaii; ni siquiera había podido terminar de hacer la comida, se había visto arrastrado por el mayor, a hacer una rápida maleta y salir casi corriendo de casa, únicamente dejando una nota a sus otros hermanos explicándole que era lo que había pasado.

Para el menor, era la primera vez que se subía a un avión, la primera vez que viajaba a un lugar lejano sin sus padres y la primera vez que sentía como si estuviera escapando de casa; quizá no fuera de la misma manera para el otro, pero igualmente parecía estar bastante emocionado con todo lo que estaba pasando. Una vez arriba del avión, miró por la ventanilla mientras comenzaban a despegar…

-¿Realmente está bien habernos ido de esta manera?- Más que un tema de conversación, parecía un pensamiento que había exteriorizado.

-Que aburrido eres Pajamatsu, además ya estamos aquí, no hay vuelta atrás- Cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó en el asiento -Deberías estar agradecido de tu suerte al estar aquí-

De alguna manera el mayor tenía razón, por más que lo pensara y le diera vueltas al asunto, estaba a punto de conocer una de las islas tropicales más bellas del mundo… tan solo esperaba que todo eso no fuera un fraude o fuera uno de esos viajes donde lo único que intentan es vender casas en tiempo compartido.

Día 1, Hawaii.

Habían llegado al aeropuerto después de algunas horas de vuelo. El clima al bajar del avión se había sentido un tanto sofocante, teniendo en cuenta que aún llevaban su ropa normal y que en Japón no hacía tanto calor como lo hacía en ese lugar, a pesar de que el sol se había ocultado ya. Al recoger su equipaje y salir del aeropuerto fue que Osomatsu se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba aquel hotel que había leído en esa revista, lo único que se le ocurría en ese instante y para no despertar más sospechas en el otro, era subirse a un taxi e indicarle el nombre del hotel al conductor, si tenía aún algo de buena suerte, el chofer sabría a donde llevarlos.

Tuvo que ingeniarse para que todo le saliera bien, pero sabía que ese pequeño momento de "estrés" valía la pena, con tal de lograr el objetivo de ese viaje.

Nunca creyó que el lugar estuviera tan lejos del aeropuerto, ni tan lejos de la zona turística. Recordó vagamente que el anuncio de la revista decía que el lugar era bastante privado y que por ello era la mejor opción para parejas. Por otra parte Choromatsu se encontraba cada vez más nervioso, no sabía en donde estaba y no había ningún plan de viaje, ¿Qué hotel se encontraba tan retirado? ¿Qué actividades podrían hacer? Según sabía había muchas cosas que se podían hacer en Hawaii, pero no sabía que era lo que iba a pagar el supuesto premio.

A decir verdad, el viaje no estaba cumpliendo su "objetivo"… por ahora.

Las enormes letras ROYAL RESORT se perfilaban en la entrada del complejo y a lo alto del edificio de 10 niveles. Bajaron del auto y mientras Osomatsu aprovechaba la distracción del otro, hizo el pago respectivo. El sonido del mar se escuchaba del otro lado del hotel y se sentía la brisa húmeda en el aire. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos sentía algo similar y sin duda era bastante relajante, era como si los obligara a olvidar por completo su vida cotidiana en Japón, incluso olvidarse de sus hermanos y de sus padres… estaban en un lugar bastante alejado de todas sus preocupaciones. Era como si no importara nada de lo que hicieran en ese lugar, todo estaba permitido, todo estaba bien.

La sensación no fue muy distinta al entrar en la habitación; la vista era hermosa, el paisaje nocturno hacia que fuera difícil de identificar esa línea que separaba el cielo del mar, dejando solo ver un azul muy obscuro en el horizonte; la fresca brisa se colaba en las ventanas, moviendo delicadamente las cortinas blancas que las decoraban; el aroma dulce que se percibía llenaba por completo sus sentidos, mientras que lo único que los iluminaba era el tenue brillo de las lámparas de mesa que estaban encendidas.

Choromatsu dejó su maleta al pie de la cama King size y se acercó hipnotizado por la vista hacia el balcón, aunque no pudo poner un pie afuera sin antes sentir los brazos del mayor rodeándole por la cintura; hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían ese tipo de acercamiento, por eso y por la sorpresa del momento, se dejó abrazar, correspondiendo el contacto al colocar sus manos sobre las del otro. No habían intercambiado ninguna palabra desde que habían salido del taxi, ni parecían querer decir algo ahora… el simple hecho de encontrarse los dos solos en ese lugar, lo hacía de alguna manera extraordinario. Sintió un suave beso en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, haciendo que ladeara un poco su cabeza y después girándose sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a frente.

Se miraron directamente, el uno al otro, sin dar razón al paso del tiempo, hasta que sus rostros se vieron tan cerca que fue imposible seguir conteniendo el deseo por besarse.

La noche únicamente pasó entre besos y caricias, sin arriesgarse a pasar a más… tendrían tiempo para cosas más íntimas después, únicamente necesitaban de algunas demostraciones de cariño y algunos roces antes de caer dormidos.

.


	2. Día 2

.

Día 2.

El sol entraba por la ventana, se había removido incomodo por la luz que llegaba casi hasta atravesar sus parpados cerrados, por lo que se había cubierto por completo con las sabanas que cubrían a medias su cuerpo. Estaba apenas reaccionando, despertando lentamente, hasta que escuchó más claramente el sonido del mar… entonces pudo recordarlo todo… no había sido un alocado sueño, realmente se encontraba en Hawaii con su hermano. Alejó las cobijas de su rostro, dirigiendo inmediatamente su mirada a su lado, donde el cuerpo del mayor se removía sin soltar su agarre de su cuerpo; un tanto ruborizado por aquella escena, desvió su mirada hacia el exterior, sin moverse para evitar despertar al otro… se podía observar un magnifico cielo azul, parecía ser un excelente y soleado día, justo como si estuviera sacado de una postal.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo hasta que sintió el cuerpo del otro volver a removerse; por reflejo regreso su vista a él, encontrándose ahora con una mirada somnolienta y una sonrisa algo traviesa… después de todo se había salido con la suya, lo había llevado hasta ese lugar y se encontraban los dos solos en esa habitación. El sonrojo en el más chico se intensificó, por lo que se zafó inmediatamente del agarre de Osomatsu, levantándose de la cama, aunque no era lo que ninguno de los dos en realidad hubiera querido y se dirigió al balcón, esta vez no se perdería de la maravillosa vista que el hotel ofrecía.

Las olas se distinguían en la lejanía, uno que otro surfista practicaba su deporte y la playa casi vacía con algunas sombrillas cubrían del sol a algunas parejas recostadas en la arena, mientras que otras pocas se divertían a la orilla del mar. Por otro lado las altas palmeras daban base como refugio a uno que otro establecimiento de bebidas y alimentos. Volteó a ver la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche ¿tan tarde era ya? Quizá habían dormido un poco más de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

-Apenas son las 11:00 am- Parecía que el otro había leído sus pensamientos.

-Debimos levantarnos más temprano, no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de estar en un lugar como este- Solo pudo escuchar una leve risa de parte del mayor, por lo que frunció un poco el entrecejo… estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Podrías parar de preocuparte por todo?- Se acercó hasta llegar a su lado y apoyo los codos en el barandal de aquel pequeño balcón, disfrutando de la vista al igual que su hermano -pero mejor nos damos prisa o no alcanzaremos desayuno en el restaurante- Su estómago hizo un ruido, a lo que ambos terminaron riendo un poco.

Después de colocarse sus respectivos trajes de baño y alguna camisa ligera, con la intención de dirigirse a la playa después de su almuerzo, bajaron al restaurante, donde también se encontraron con algunas promociones de recorridos básicos que incluían buceo, lecciones de surf, recorridos por algunos parques y cascadas e incluso excursiones en la cercanía de algunos volcanes activos. Todo parecía muy interesante y nuevo, ambos estaban emocionados por hacer cada una de esas cosas, era como si todo eso fuera una aventura… no podían esperar a probarlas. Sin duda cada momento era algo nuevo para ellos, incluido el desayuno, que contenía comida típica del lugar, algo de poke (ensalada con pescado crudo y algunos ingredientes extras para sazonar) que en realidad no se alejaba mucho a algunos de los platillos tradicionales que se podían encontrar en Japón, acompañado con un poco de Blue Hawaii como bebida.

Por primera vez desde que habían llegado a ese lugar, fueron capaces de sentir un poco de los intensos rayos de sol que caían directo hacia ellos. Osomatsu había insistido por ir a nadar inmediatamente, sin embargo el otro le había regañado, recordándole que debían esperar un poco después de comer para poder entrar al agua; por lo que ahora simplemente se encontraban caminando por la arena, buscando un buen lugar para descansar.

-hey, Choromatsu- había acercado un poco sus pasos a los del otro, tomando discretamente su mano.

-uh…- un nuevo sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas al sentir aquel contacto, evitando cruzar su mirada con la del mayor, sin embargo no se esperaba recibir un suave beso en su mejilla que le hizo voltear inmediatamente hacia él, con un color rojo más intenso en su rostro -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- se alejó del otro, bajando el tono de su voz inmediatamente -estamos en público…-

-nadie nos está viendo- dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño que lo único que logró fue avergonzarlo más -pero tampoco me importa si nos ven-

-…i-idiota…- apretó el contacto que sus manos aún mantenían, desviando su mirada una vez más y siguió caminando, obligándolo a seguirlo.

Una vez que encontraron un sitio adecuado para sentarse bajo la sombra de una pequeña palmera, Osomatsu no tardó mucho tiempo en decidirse entrar al mar, arrastrando a su pareja con él. El agua era fresca y cristalina, calmando un poco la sensación acalorada del clima de la isla, nadarían un rato, descansarían en la arena, se deleitarían con la bella vista y dejarían para un poco más tarde la primera actividad que querían realizar: buceo.

Para ese momento, el menor de los hermanos estaba consiguiendo relajarse justo como el otro quería… mantenía una sonrisa tranquila e incluso en sus movimientos se notaba que no se encontraba tan tenso como cuando habían llegado.

Era un poco complicado comunicarse con las personas del lugar, pero sus conocimientos básicos de inglés le habían ayudado hasta el momento, no tenían tantos problemas… al menos así lo sintió Choromatsu, justo hasta ese momento. Las instrucciones para bucear, más la distracción del sonido del motor del barco y la adrenalina que comenzaba a sentirse en su cuerpo, le estaba haciendo dificultoso comprender todo lo que decía aquella persona, aunque no se había sentido nervioso, no al menos hasta el punto en el que les estaban indicando de qué manera deberían entrar al agua… la palabra que le había causado todo eso "tiburones".

De un momento a otro se había encontrado del borde de la barca que los transportaba, al interior del mar. Fresco, iluminado por los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la superficie y todo se iba volviendo más azul y frio conforme seguían al guía cada vez más profundo en aquellas aguas. Se detuvieron al encontrarse con algunos corales, un millón de peces de colores y algunas otras especies acuáticas se amontonaban, no solo frente a ellos, sino que pronto se vieron rodeados por todas esas maravillas. Era imposible sentir la necesidad de acercar su mano para tocar uno que otro inofensivo pez; ambos hubieran sonreído de haber podido, avanzaron por un poco más por el borde del acantilado en el que buceaban, encontrando otro tipo de especies marinas, manteniendo su distancia con aquellas que eran ciertamente peligrosas, el guía a base de señas daba a entender que era lo que estaba permitido y lo que no. Llegaron a una parte que parecía más cercano a mar abierto, fue ahí donde se encontraron con un pequeño banco de tiburones…si tan solo Choromatsu hubiera puesto un poco más de atención a la explicación no tendría que haber salido nadando de ahí como si su vida dependiera de ello… en esa época del año y esa clase en particular de tiburones, eran prácticamente inofensivos y era seguro acercarse incluso a tocarlos si se estaba dispuesto a ello.

Al voltear hacia atrás, una vez que su adrenalina había llegado de nuevo a sus estándares normales y no encontrarse con nadie, ni nada parecido a lo que hubiera visto un poco antes con su recorrido, cayó en cuenta de lo mal que había hecho al alejarse de esa manera. Un nuevo estado de miedo comenzó a surgir en su interior, aunque tuvo que mantener un poco de autocontrol para no entrar en pánico una vez más y se acercó lentamente a la superficie, era lo único que podía ocurrírsele en ese momento… quizá podría encontrar el barco que los había llevado hasta ese lugar. Una vez que logró sacar su cabeza a la superficie, se quitó el respirador volteando a su alrededor en busca de algo que de alguna pudiera guiarlo a salvo. Agua, solo agua, la misma azul y cristalina que había visto antes, pero sin ningún rastro de presencia humana a la vista. Sintió que su corazón se aceleró… quizá debía volver a sumergirse, pero bien podría perderse aún más de lo que ya se encontraba… creía que tampoco era una buena idea quedarse flotando de esa manera; por primera vez entendió el miedo que podía causarle la completa soledad, en un lugar desconocido, a merced de ser atacado por cualquier cosa; a pesar de no perder en ningún momento su compostura, confiaba plenamente en que lo encontrarían, en que Osomatsu lo encontraría, antes de que algo malo pudiera pasarle. Respiró profundo un par de veces, intentando relajarse y pensar con más claridad que era lo que debería hacer en un caso como ese.

Por otro lado, el mayor se había quedado impactado al ver la cantidad de tiburones que se habían reunido en ese lugar, había entendido un poco mejor de lo que se trataba el final de ese recorrido. No notó cuando el otro se había ido de ese lugar debido a la impresión que esos animales le habían provocado, además que los googles reducían por mucho su campo de visión. Sin embargo algo le había hecho voltear… buscó con su mirada alrededor, girando sobre su propio eje un par de veces, se adelantó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el guía, dándole a entender con algunas señas que su compañero se había extraviado. Si pudiera haberlo escuchado, habría sido algo mucho más tranquilizante saber que eso ocurría más a menudo que lo que se deseaba, por suerte el arrecife al que se habían dirigido no tenía más que una entrada y una salida a mar abierto, como si se encontraran en una especie de "U"… sería realmente difícil salir de ese lugar, o perderse.

Aun así nadaron en búsqueda del menor, adelantándose un poco el hermano, con una preocupación que habría disminuido de haber podido escuchar aquella explicación. Su corazón se estremecía al pensar que su hermano, su pareja, estaría perdido en algún lugar del océano… sabía que era muy fácil perderse en mar abierto una vez que perdías de vista tierra firme.

Por algún motivo que no pudo entender, elevó su vista, encontrándose con el cuerpo del otro flotando en la superficie, causándole un gran alivio, que de haber podido hubiera dejado salir un enorme suspiro; si bien al parecer, relajarse era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Fue acercándose cada vez más al otro, mientras en su cabeza parecía comenzar a idearse una especie de "venganza" por el susto que le había hecho pasar… sin tomar en cuenta que el mismo Choromatsu había pasado por su pánico propio.

Fue acercándose cada vez más lento, intentando pasar desapercibido, hasta que prácticamente lo tuvo a su alcance, tomando fuertemente su pie y jalándolo hacia abajo, hundiéndolo solo por un corto tiempo.

Al tomarlo por sorpresa no había podido tomar el aire suficiente, incluso sus ojos le escocían un poco al intentar mirar debajo del agua sin los googles de protección… pero al adaptarse, se había encontrado con la mirada divertida de su hermano, lo cual lo hizo enfadar. Había estado asustado, solo y con pensamientos un tanto negativos sobre los tiburones que habían visto momentos antes como para pensar que saldría vivo de ahí. Salió una vez más a la superficie, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, recuperando agitadamente el aliento y notando como el otro se le unía segundos después.

-¡¿acaso eres idiota?!- Dijo después de toser un par de veces, había tragado accidentalmente un poco de agua al verse sumergido sorpresivamente por el otro, recibiendo una leve risa en respuesta.

-seguramente no más que tú, por perderte- El menor frunció su entrecejo claramente molesto, aunque en su interior estaba bastante más tranquilo, y demasiado feliz de que él lo hubiera encontrado. Le lanzó un poco de la misma agua que estaba en la superficie, como si con eso fuera suficiente para desquitarse.

El guía había seguido a Osomatsu, por lo cual éste había salido un poco después, para llevarlos de vuelta al barco que los estaba esperando.

El viaje de regreso al hotel fue bastante más tranquilo. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y dejaba ver un tono anaranjado, mezclado con un poco de rosa y con las tonalidades de azul que había mantenido durante el resto del día. A pesar del sonido del motor del pequeño barco, del choque del agua contra su corteza exterior y el viento chocar contra sus rostros, se sentía un cómodo silencio entre los dos que nuevamente decidían por no romper.

Al llegar nuevamente a pisar la arena de la isla, el cielo había obscurecido lo suficiente como para que comenzaran a encender las antorchas que iluminaban todo el pasaje que iba desde la costa hasta la entrada del hotel. El camino de piedras conducía al interior, pasando por algunas chozas abiertas en las que colgaban grandes hamacas al centro de estas y que daban plena vista al mar. Al ver que nadie más se encontraba alrededor, decidieron sentarse en una de ellas, mientras seguían dejando que el mar fuera el único que hablara entre los dos, al menos, después de pedir un par de bebidas para acompañar el momento.

El cielo descontaminado del lugar, dejaba ver muchas más estrellas de las que jamás habían visto en casa, a pesar de que aún no había obscurecido por completo… seguramente, unas horas más tarde sería un espectáculo digno de apreciar. Choromatsu parecía aún un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, pero había decidido comenzar una pequeña conversación.

-¿Sabes? Cuando estaba perdido y solo en el mar- Su voz era casi un susurro, pero no necesitaba mayor volumen, estaban demasiado cerca y el único sonido era el del mar y el del crujir de la madera en las antorchas. El otro había tenido la necesidad de burlarse una vez más, pero se contuvo con tal de escuchar lo que su pareja quería decirle -me di cuenta de lo fácil que sería que todo terminara, por alguna situación u otra- Obviamente se refería a la relación que llevaban actualmente. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado, para poner toda su atención en el mayor -pero…- Su rostro enrojeció mucho por las palabras que estaba a punto de decir y desvió su mirada completamente avergonzado -me… me hace feliz estar aquí… contigo… justo de la manera en la que estamos…-

No pudo seguir conteniendo su risa, a pesar de que se había sentido bastante enternecido con las palabras de su amante, seguía pensando en lo torpe que había sido toda esa situación y la profundidad de sus palabras que le causaban cierto estremecimiento en su interior. El otro volvió a mirarlo con enfado, pero eso cambió cuando sus rostros se habían acercado inconscientemente… simplemente en esos momentos, se veía imposible contenerse más… era como si todo ese tonto ambiente que habían creado, los volviera más vulnerables, más conscientes de la presencia del otro. Cada roce ocasional, cada mirada, cada palabra, todo parecía tener un significado especial, diferente, al que podría haber sido habitualmente.

Intercambiaron una profunda mirada y sus cuerpos se acercaron un poco más, abrazándose y reconociéndose como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con una pasión mayor que antes, saboreando mutuamente sus labios, mordiéndolos levemente y pasando su lengua sobre ellos, hasta que el mayor avanzó adentrándose a la cavidad del otro, comenzando con un ligero roce sobre su lengua, que poco a poco fue encendiendo el deseo entre los dos.

Pero todo terminó más rápido de lo que había empezado, Osomatsu se separó repentinamente, dejando un poco aturdido y confundido a Choromatsu… él no solía parar cuando se encontraban en momentos así, solía ser igual de impulsivo… algo andaba mal… o eso creía el menor.

-Volvamos a la habitación… debemos dormir- Dijo simplemente, levantándose de la hamaca y dirigiéndose sólo hasta la entrada del hotel. No podía hacerlo ahora, había planeado algo especial para la noche siguiente… quería que fuera algo nuevo… algo romántico… algo digno para él.

.


	3. Día 3

.

Día 3.

La mañana de ese día parecía una copia exacta del día anterior, omitiendo un par de detalles que incluían el menú en el desayuno y el hecho de que no tenían que volver a ver las actividades que podrían hacer… habían decidido que ese día lo dedicarían a las lecciones de surf. Choromatsu había dejado de pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, no tenía caso ponerse a pensar en algo como eso si tenían muchas cosas por hacer… se había repetido una y otra vez para sí mismo que la oportunidad de estar en Hawaii no se volvería a presentar tan fácilmente, por lo que lo mejor era mantener un buen ánimo; además que la actitud de su hermano parecía volver a ser la misma de siempre.

El clima parecía estar un poco distinto, pues algunas nubes se habían acoplado en lo alto del cielo, obscureciendo levemente por momentos; su piel agradecía por momentos ese descanso del toque directo de los rayos UV, aunque usaran bloqueador, este no los protegía al 100%, parecía ser un buen momento para empezar con la actividad de ese día.

Se acercaron a los que serían sus entrenadores; eran dos jóvenes lugareños, que seguramente no tendrían más edad que ellos mismos, ambos llevaban sus respectivas tablas de surf de colores y estampados llamativos. Comenzaron a explicarles los principios para elegir una tabla de surf, pues al ser principiantes, necesitarían una tabla corta que les ayudara a aprender a maniobrar en el agua con mayor facilidad.

Después de una corta explicación de otros principios básicos, comenzaron con una práctica que les haría encontrar el equilibrio en la tabla que habían elegido… lo que se llamaba comúnmente como "remar las olas". Al llegar el agua hasta no más arriba de su cintura, debían inclinar su cuerpo a lo largo de la tabla, dejando que se acoplara el peso de su cuerpo y encontraran el equilibrio ideal para poder impulsarse con ayuda de un braceo, hasta que lograran deslizarse con facilidad por la superficie y finalmente adaptarse a esa posición. Esto en realidad llevo más tiempo del que habían esperado. El instructor que había ayudado hasta ese momento al mayor de los hermanos se había disculpado con ambos, diciendo que había tenido una situación de emergencia; debería retirarse, pero a cambio de sus lecciones, mandó a alguien más para sustituirlo.

Al estar algo concentrado en sus propias lecciones, Choromatsu no había notado que la chica que ahora ayudaba a Osomatsu en realidad era bastante atractiva. Su vista de un momento a otro se había detenido en ella, su cabello era largo y rubio, aunque se encontraba atado en una coleta y las curvas de su cuerpo no se disimulaban demasiado con el pequeño bikini rojo que estaba usando.

No supo si era la belleza en aquella mujer, la inseguridad que surgió en su interior, la forma en la que ella se acercaba a Osomatsu, o la sonrisa que distinguió en él, lo que más le había molestado, pero seguramente había sido toda esa situación la que le tenía ahora totalmente distraído de sus propias lecciones, tirándolo al agua una y otra vez, a pesar de haber conseguido un excelente equilibrio momentos antes.

El mayor de los hermanos, por su lado, llevaba un buen ritmo y su mejoría era notoria; antes de llegar la hora para tomar un descanso, el otro ya se encontraba intentando levantarse de la tabla…. "Quizá no todos nacen para el surf, hermano" Le había dicho su instructor antes de que le devolviera la tabla que le había prestado, lo cual había hecho subir un poco más su nivel de enojo en esos momentos.

-Lo haces muy bien para ser un novato- Ahora estaban también los otros dos en la orilla.

-Jeje- le respondió mientras rascaba un poco su nariz. Podría ser que todo fuera parte de su imaginación, pero estaba seguro que ella le estaba sonriendo, más de lo que casualmente estaba acostumbrado a ver, incluso podría ser que se estaba imaginando que la cercanía que ella intentaba mantener tampoco era muy normal -Quizá yo nací para el surf- Eso le sacó un tic en el ojo que no pudo disimular… aunque nadie fue capaz de notarlo, nadie le prestaba atención.

-Jajaja, eres tan gracioso… y lindo- Esa risa había resonado en su cabeza más tiempo del que en realidad había sido, y observar el rostro sonriente que había obtenido en respuesta, lo estaba llevando al límite de su paciencia.

-Jajaja, ¿eso crees?- Mantuvo la misma expresión unos momentos más, mientras él seguía como simple observador.

-Claro que si- La chica estaba acercando cada vez más su mano hasta la de Osomatsu; fue algo que no pasó desapercibido en el menor… no supo que fue, pero no podía soportar la idea de que sus manos se encontraran… tan sólo había actuado como un reflejo de su instinto, o probablemente de su sentir, pero su puño se había ido a estrellar directamente contra la mejilla de su hermano.

Había escuchado un grito agudo de ella, el sonido de su corazón bombear aceleradamente, y desvanecerse todo el sonido del mar que quedaba al fondo. Reaccionó al momento que vio al otro sentado en la arena a causa de la perdida de equilibrio que tuvo en ese momento, sobando su mejilla, observándolo sin entender las razones del golpe y con la chica hincada a su lado, mirándolo de cerca para cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien.

Pero a pesar de haber desquitado un poco su enojo con aquel golpe, algo continuaba oprimiendo su pecho con fuerza -¡eres un idiota!- Había dicho antes de alejarse de ese lugar, volviendo al único sitio donde podía regresar en ese instante… la habitación del hotel.

No podía encontrar relajación ahí y sabía que el otro no tardaría en volver tampoco. Se recargó en la puerta y notó que sus puños seguían apretados fuertemente e incluso al elevar su mirada hacia uno de los espejos del lugar, observó su rostro… que patético se sentía… enojado, dolido, traicionado de alguna forma, no podía decidirse por cual sentimiento dejar que gobernara su estado de ánimo; había dejado que ese torbellino de sensaciones se apoderaran por completo de sus acciones momentos atrás. No podía seguir mirándose al espejo, era su maldición… también lo veía a él.

Pensó que la frescura del aire acondicionado de la habitación podría ayudarle a relajarse, pero cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta del otro lado, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

-¿Choromatsu?-

-No quiero hablar contigo- Como reflejo había encarado a la puerta, a pesar de no poder verlo

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? De repente te pusiste así…- Del lado del pasillo, el mayor sobaba su aun adolorida mejilla

-¡Es por eso que eres un idiota!- No deseaba volver a elevar su voz, pero estaba desesperándolo -no puedo creer que seas tan distraído, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta- "Bueno quizá no cualquiera", pensó; los había estado observando por un buen rato, fue por esa razón que lo había notado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¡Argh!… abre la puerta- El otro por su parte también comenzaba a enojarse, Choromatsu no le daba una razón, ni siquiera le estaba permitiendo hablar… y al no escuchar una respuesta, golpeó la puerta con molestia -¿sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, te veo después-

Después de eso no había tardado mucho tiempo en reaccionar, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta para abrirla, esperando encontrarse con él, pero al mirar a ambos lados del pasillo se dio cuenta que había actuado un poco tarde… ya no estaba. Su corazón aún le dolía, pero esta vez había dejado que las cosas empeoraban por su propia culpa al negarse hablar con él.

Cerró con llave nuevamente la puerta de su habitación y salió para buscarlo; dejar pasar más tiempo tan solo agrandaría la herida, aunque también podía hacer que el enojo de ambos disminuyera, al final se había decidido por arreglar la situación. Caminó de vuelta a la salida del hotel que daba vista directamente a la playa; era un lugar grande, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo fácilmente, además no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había ido, no podía haber desaparecido tan rápido.

Caminó por una parte de la costa que aún era propiedad del hotel, pasando por la alberca, entre algunas mesas y por las chozas en las que habían estado anoche. Estar en ese lugar había hecho que la angustia que había disimulado en ese momento, volviera.

Por fin lo vio, estaba de espaldas a él, sentado en una silla alta de la barra de bebidas, era fácil reconocerlo, después de todo había vivido con él durante toda su vida; estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, cuando su vista se encontró de nuevo con la chica rubia de antes. Los dos tenían una copa en sus manos y ella parecía haber brindado por algo que a él le había sacado una ligera sonrisa… no era una sonrisa como las que estaba acostumbrado a ver usualmente en él, parecía diferente, pero no pudo reconocer de que manera.

La mirada del mayor pareció viajar justo hasta donde él se encontraba, por lo que un extraño impulso de ocultarse lo obligó a colocarse detrás de un gran arbusto que casualmente estaba a su lado. Su corazón latió agitado y se maldijo mentalmente por esa tonta actitud que había tomado recientemente, aunque aún no tenía intenciones de dejarse ver. Lo único que ganaba al espiarlos era que sus celos se incrementaran, pero también lograría ver hasta donde sería capaz Osomatsu de llegar en una situación así. Se giró una vez más, únicamente asomando su cabeza a un lado del arbusto, volviendo a mirar de lejos su animada conversación.

Después de un rato, se había decidido por sentarse en una mesa alejada y un poco escondida de esos dos, el lugar perfecto para seguir espiándolos… aunque le hubiera gustado estar un poco más cerca para escuchar sobre lo que hablaban.

Pasó un tiempo, habían pedido una bebida tras otra, cada una diferente a la anterior. La rubia hizo nuevamente un movimiento. Choromatsu, bajó un poco la revista que ocultaba su rostro al notar como ella lo tomaba suavemente de la mano, sobre la mesa de la barra. Estaba comenzando a molestarse una vez más, azotó el vaso sobre su propia mesa de manera impulsiva, aunque reaccionó al instante, volviendo a cubrir su cara inmediatamente con la revista antes de que voltearan a verlo. El agarre de la revista era bastante fuerte y cuando creyó que podía volver a echar un vistazo, volvió a mirar sobre ella. Ya no estaban.

Se levantó de su asiento, buscando alrededor por un rastro de ese par; los encontró unos momentos después, observando cómo se dirigían al interior del hotel. Se puso en marcha al instante, usando cualquier cosa para ocultarse cuando lo creía necesario... su mente trabajaba al 200% y algo le decía que no le iba a gustar nada aquella situación si no intervenía inmediatamente.

Entró al lobby, escondiéndose tras una columna, únicamente captando como ambas siluetas desaparecían tras las puertas del ascensor. Sintió removerse todo en su interior de manera dolorosa, esperó a observar en que piso se detendrían… para subir inmediatamente en el otro… ni siquiera era el piso en donde se encontraba su habitación. No quería creer que realmente estaba pasando todo eso, estaba renuente a que todo eso fuera verdad, sus celos iban en aumento por cada segundo que pasaba nublando cada vez más su buen juicio; a pesar de eso aún había algo en su interior que confiaba en su pareja.

La espera en el elevador fue la más tortuosa de su vida, sus sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior, sin saber que estaba haciendo y sin saber que iba a hacer después.

Justo en el momento en el que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, las puertas de una habitación privada se habían cerrado a unos metros de él. Sin pensarlo ni un momento, aceleró su paso hasta llegar correr, para simplemente quedarse de pie ante esa puerta en la que el pequeño letrero de "NO MOLESTAR" colgaba en la perilla. Dejó de respirar, dejó de pensar, incluso creyó que su corazón había dejado de latir.

Su mano se había acercado hasta casi tocar aquella puerta, quería interrumpirlos, quería hacerse notar una vez más para el mayor… su cuerpo se había vuelto pesado, como si estuviera hecho de piedra, fue imposible moverse… tenía miedo… un miedo que jamás creyó sentir… si los descubría, todo habría acabado.

Posó la palma de su mano suavemente sobre el número 617 que estaba clavado en la puerta, intentando no hacer ningún ruido y se alejó lentamente de ahí, derrotado.

…

No tenía caso continuar con aquella falsedad. Había vuelto a la habitación que compartían, sin ningún ánimo, pero era el único lugar al que podía volver por el momento. Se dejó caer en la cama, mirando al techo, donde por fin unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas… no habría podido contenerlas por más tiempo ahora que se encontraba completamente solo.

Afuera, la tarde comenzaba a caer… quedaba mucho día por delante, pero él no deseaba continuar con eso, deseaba que todo fuera un horrible sueño, deseaba despertar y encontrarse con él, sonriéndole, abrazándolo, besándolo. Rodó por la cama hasta quedar del lado que Osomatsu había ocupado para dormir las noches anteriores, intentando percibir algún vestigio de su aroma o de su calidez, abrazó la almohada como si de él se tratara. Su llanto se incrementó al no encontrar nada de lo que buscaba en sus ingenuos intentos de sentirlo ahí, a su lado.

.


	4. Día 4

.

.

Día 4.

Sus recuerdos volvieron al despertar, golpeándolo con brusquedad. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, su cabeza dolía demasiado y se encontraba solo. Él no había pisado la habitación en toda la noche… no le sorprendía… tenía mejor compañía en la habitación 617, pero tendría que afrontarlo tarde o temprano; tenía que mantener algo de su dignidad y terminar las cosas de una buena manera.

Se dio una ducha, se alistó y como había sido su rutina, bajó al restaurante del hotel para comer su desayuno, aunque no tenía ningún apetito, pero no podía desaprovechar la comida gratis que el viaje todo pagado que Osomatsu se había ganado. Pensar en su nombre le causaba un profundo dolor en el pecho. Se sentó en la misma mesa que habían ocupado los días anteriores y se obligó a comer un poco. Al levantar la vista y encontrarse con su hermano mayor con una enorme sonrisa dirigirse hacia él, no supo de qué manera reaccionar, más que fingir que nada le sucedía.

-fuuu…- Se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba a su lado -me siento tan cansado~ … y hambriento- Dijo simplemente y acercó su mano hasta el plato del otro para robarle un poco de comida; en otra ocasión Choromatsu hubiera reclamado algo, pero esta vez no se inmutó, lo cual le pareció un poco raro al otro, logrando captar un poco más de su atención -oye, te ves terrible- Limpió su mano con una servilleta con la intención de levantar un poco el rostro de su hermano menor para contemplarlo mejor… pero su respuesta fue evasiva al alejar su rostro para que no alcanzara a tocarlo.

-no dormí bien, eso es todo- Procuró no mirarlo, pero el otro parecía decidido a hacer un contacto visual directo.

-parece más que eso- No le gustaba que parecía estar molesto por razones que aún no lograba entender. Acercó más rápidamente su mano hacia su mentón, haciendo que lo mirara directamente, captando otros detalles que no había logrado ver hace unos momentos -…¿estuviste llorando?-

-…- La respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada fría y molesta que quizá nunca había visto en él -¡claro que no!- Elevó su voz y se levantó del asiento, sorprendiendo un poco al otro -no tengo apetito, puedes comerte lo de mi plato si quieres- Salió del restaurante a paso veloz.

No quería volver a aquella deprimente habitación, ni tampoco quería volver a todos aquellos lugares en los que había estado con Osomatsu antes. Se desvió por un camino que se alejaba de la playa, adentrándose a una especie de reserva natural que se encontraba a un lado del hotel. No había visto que el otro lo había seguido hasta que prácticamente estaban rodeados únicamente por árboles.

-déjame en paz, quiero estar solo-

-no voy a separarme de ti hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa- Aceleró su paso hasta quedar frente a él, impidiéndole seguir avanzando y tomándolo por los brazos para que no escapara de nuevo.

-¡suéltame!- Se removió intentando zafarse del agarre, pero entre más lo hacía más fuertemente lo sujetaba.

-¡Choromatsu basta!- Toda esta absurda situación estaba enfadándolo una vez más. Sintió un leve temblor de parte del cuerpo del otro, que había reaccionado dejando de moverse y agachando su cabeza, mirando fijamente al piso, lo cual le hizo ablandar un poco su agarre también.

-yo…- Había dicho casi como un susurro, dentro de si mismo parecía no tener las palabras adecuadas sin dañarse a si mismo con aquella verdad -te seguí ayer…después de que me dejaras en la habitación- Hizo una pequeña pausa, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo -te vi…con… con ella-

-¿ella? ¿La instructora de surf?- Asintió en respuesta, su cuerpo entero temblaba, se sentía dolido y molesto.

-vi que tomaban unas copas en el bar y después… después…- Un nudo en su garganta le impidió continuar.

-nos viste entrar al hotel- Finalizó el otro con aquella frase -¿nos seguiste también ahí?- El menor por fin elevó su mirada, sorprendido de que le hubiera dicho todo eso con aquella facilidad que a él simplemente le rompía el corazón. Esa mirada quería decir que se había malentendido todo, seguramente los había visto entrar a aquella habitación. Suspiró y después comenzó a reír, lo que causó de nuevo esa mirada molesta en el otro, mientras volvía a removerse para zafarse -te equivocas, no es lo que crees- Seguía riendo un poco, lo que molestaba más a Choromatsu -todo tiene una explicación… yo no te engañé con ella-

-¡no te atrevas a mentirme! ¡no llegaste a dormir a la habitación! ¡ella se veía completamente interesada en ti! …Y tú no querías… no quisiste… la noche anterior a esa… tu no… - Había vuelto a bajar su agresividad, por lo que Osomatsu entendió que era el momento para actuar.

Usó su agarre para acercarse más al cuerpo del otro, atrayéndolo y buscando aquellos labios que conocía bastante bien, logrando hacerse paso a través de ellos, rozando ambas lenguas con pasión que por el momento no era del todo correspondida, aunque gracias a la confusión del menor logró hacerlo retroceder hasta que quedara atrapado entre él y el tronco de uno de los árboles del lugar. Había soltado su agarre una vez que comenzó a ver que Choromatsu correspondía el beso, pasando sus manos por sus brazos, acariciándolos y sujetándolo suavemente por la cintura, mientras sentía que los brazos del otro rodeaban su cuello. Siguieron así por unos instantes más, hasta que el aire comenzó a hacerles falta, obligándolos a separarse lentamente, un poco agitados y ruborizados.

-tendrás que ser paciente… aún no puedo explicarte lo que en verdad pasó- Subió una de sus manos hasta sus mejillas, acercándose una vez más para dejar un beso más superficial sobre su boca antes de que Choromatsu le quitara la palabra para reclamarle una vez más -por el momento deberíamos aprovechar que estamos aquí y caminar un poco- Le sonrió, pero el otro, aunque un grado menos molesto, aún se veía inseguro; tendría que esforzarse por unas horas para calmarlo, hasta que su plan se pusiera en marcha… le explicaría una vez que todo hubiera terminado.

Aquella reserva natural estaba llena de una amplia variedad de flores, pintando el paisaje de muchos vivos colores, de esa manera era un poco más fácil ignorar el hecho de que tenían un asunto importante que resolver, pero sería buena idea volver a ese lugar más tarde… según le habían informado, ese lugar era realmente un bello paraíso por las noches.

Mientras se adentraban cada vez más en aquel laberinto, había intentado tomar su mano un par de veces, pero era claramente rechazado e incluso a veces adelantaba su caminata para dejarlo atrás. De alguna manera le recordaba el tiempo en el que ambos se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos… Choromatsu había tomado la misma actitud evasiva en esos días, pero aunque el otro no lo supiera, eso únicamente le hacía desearlo más.

Desafortunadamente el recorrido no duró demasiado tiempo, habían encontrado una salida rápida y no le dio tiempo de volver a acorralarlo en un lugar donde se encontraran a solas. Lo tomó del brazo nuevamente antes de que escapara hacia algún lugar -Sé que aún estas molesto y que no quieres verme, pero encuéntrame a las 4 en el restaurante al aire libre del hotel… y arréglate bien- Le dedicó una sonrisa y dejó un beso fugaz sobre sus labios antes de salir corriendo rumbo al hotel.

.

.

.

Osomatsu estaba bastante nervioso, sabía que su hermano a veces era difícil de convencer, precisamente por esa actitud tan tsundere que a veces se cargaba. Se había arreglado lo mejor que había podido para un clima caluroso como lo era el de Hawaii y esperaba impaciente en una de las mesas, confiaba en que Choromatsu asistiría, pero aún cabía la ligera posibilidad de que no fuera así y eso le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Un suspiro de tranquilidad se escapó de su boca al verlo acercarse hacia él y cambió su expresión por una bastante confiada y alegre… como solía hacer siempre; miró al reloj que estaba sobre la barra -justo a tiempo- Le dijo justo al momento en el que estaba a un par de pasos de él. Tomó su mano y a paso veloz lo arrastró hacia un muelle, donde un pequeño, pero elegante yate los esperaba.

-Espera… debes estar bromeando- Se soltó del agarre de su mano -esto no era para nada parte del paquete que supuestamente ganaste-

-Vamos, no hay tiempo- Decidió no escuchar sus quejas y lo empujo suavemente hacia la orilla del muelle para que abordara el yate.

-Tu me has estado mintiendo, lo sé- Lo encaró justo cuando subió detrás de él -no te ganaste un viaje… estoy seguro que un viaje pagado, tan sólo podría tener cubierto el viaje del avión y el hospedaje del hotel y muy probablemente la comida también… no todas las demás actividades que hemos hecho-

-Deberías dejar de pensar en eso y dedicarte a disfrutar Choromatsu, dudo que fácilmente tengamos otra oportunidad como esta en el futuro-

-Tampoco me has explicado… lo otro- Endureció su expresión al mencionarlo, aunque el mismo Osomatsu parecía mostrarle el mismo semblante despreocupado.

-Hablaremos de eso después, no arruines el momento ahora-

-¡Tu lo arruinaste primero, idiota!- Parece ser que con ese último comentario había terminado con la paciencia del menor.

-¡Ya te dije que no te engañé! ¡Deja de pensar eso!- De un momento a otro ambos parecían haber elevado su voz.

-¡Ya esperé demasiado! ¡Solo dime que fue lo que…- El barco comenzó a moverse de forma repentina, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se sostuviera de lo más cercano que tenía, que en este caso y para su desgracia(?) parecía ser Osomatsu; cuando pudo mantenerse por el mismo, se sentía como un idiota al sonrojarse de esa manera. Se separó y desvió su mirada… claro que seguía molesto, pero no podía ocultar las sensaciones que el otro le provocaba y que ambos sabían que era así.

-La chica me alquiló el yate- Esa fue la simple respuesta.

En ese momento, como si la hubiera invocado, la chica había salido del cuarto del capitán; lo que le hizo al otro poner una expresión aún más molesta.

-El yate es de ella y de su esposo, quizá también lo recuerdes- Al momento de desviar su mirada hacia el mencionado, se dio cuenta que había sido el chico que había comenzado a darle la lección a su hermano y que había sido relevado por ella -Ella me mencionó acerca del paseo en el yate después de que te fueras molesto ayer, luego me llevó a su habitación en el hotel para mostrarme algunas fotos de las parejas que habían tomado el recorrido y para cerrar el trato… en realidad no estuve ahí más de una hora-

-P…Pero…- Estaba comenzando a sentirse como un estúpido, quizá había sobreactuado -…tu…tu no volviste anoche y ella parecía estar coqueteando contigo durante las clases de surf-

-¿Sabías que el hotel tiene pachinko? porque yo tampoco lo sabía. Lo encontré ayer antes de volver a la habitación… en realidad perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya era de día- Llevó su mano hasta su cabeza, mientras reía un poco -Y creo que en realidad ella sólo intentaba ser amable, quizá esa es su forma de ser. Ella parece realmente enamorada de su esposo… tan sólo míralos-

-Ent… entonces tu no…- Agachó su mirada después de observar al otro par, que parecía estar en su propio mundo, sin darles a ellos la menor importancia; estaba aliviado y aun se sentía estúpido… ¿Por qué no había podido ver eso? -¡¿No pudiste habérmelo dicho antes?!- Lo golpeó en el pecho, aunque sin ocupar mucha fuerza. Su mirada aún se encontraba agachada, no tenía el valor de observarlo después de haberlo acusado por algo que no había hecho y por haberse comportado de esa manera con él, cuando no había tenido ninguna culpa.

-Lo intenté, pero tú no querías escuchar- Tomó su barbilla para que por fin pudieran encontrar un contacto visual directo entre los dos.

-¿Y porque no quisiste hacer nada la noche anterior a esa?- Era la última interrogante que tenía por resolver… todo había sido una lista de malentendidos en la que Osomatsu también tenía un poco de culpa.

-Bueno…sobre eso- Fue su turno de desviar su mirada, algo avergonzado por lo que había estado rondando su cabeza desde que habían emprendido ese viaje -Creo que te lo puedo responder más tarde-

El yate continuó avanzando cada vez más por mar abierto, pasando por algunas islas que se encontraban alrededor, arribando en una que parecía estar prácticamente desierta, de no ser por una pequeña choza que se encontraba casi a la orilla del mar. La verde vegetación llenaba casi por completo hacia cualquier lado que miraran, a excepción de la vista al mar, que se encontraba siempre presente. Bajaron y mientras ellos se dedicaban a caminar por la costa, a bañarse en la cristalina agua del mar, la otra pareja arreglaba la mesa que usarían después para comer.

En eso consistía como parte del viaje en el yate; una comida en la que el paisaje englobaba un brillante atardecer, bajo la luz del poco sol que aun alumbraba el lugar y unas cuantas velas; solo ellos dos, conversando amenamente… recuperados de la discusión que habían tenido y brindando con la bebida que Osomatsu había elegido el día anterior para la ocasión, en el bar, junto con la chica.

El anochecer llegó deprisa y había que volver… el mayor aún tenía otros planes pendientes. Si el viaje de ida hacia esa isla había sido bastante estimulante, el regreso lo había sido mucho más; el ambiente obscuro, navegando por la obscuridad en aquel pequeño barco y pasando entre algunas islas que tenían volcanes activos que iluminaban levemente el camino de vuelta, era una magnifica y sorprendente escena, regalada por la naturaleza.

.

.

.

Al haber llegado de vuelta al muelle que se encontraba cerca del hotel, se despidieron de la otra pareja, agradeciendo el recorrido y Choromatsu intentó disculparse de alguna manera de la chica, aunque ella no logró entender a que se estaba refiriendo y terminó besando su mejilla; aunque con eso Osomatsu pudo entender un poco de los celos que quizá su hermano había sentido al pensar en que le había engañado con ella.

Caminaron lentamente de vuelta hacia el hotel, ambos con una leve sonrisa marcada en sus rostros y sus manos entrelazadas… todo parecía olvidado ahora.

-Hey Choropajerovski, alcánzame- Le sacó la lengua y comenzó a correr, separándose de él, esperando que le siguiera el juego.

El otro había dudado un poco, pero al final simplemente motivado por escarmentarlo por ese mal apodo, lo siguió. Llegó a una parte del hotel que no había visitado antes, ya no veía a su hermano, por lo que disminuyó la velocidad y entró por una cerca de madera en la que tenía una especie de alberca privada. Se quedó observando a su alrededor por un momento -¿Osomatsu? ¿Estás aquí?- Detrás suyo escuchó que la puerta por la que había entrado se había cerrado, volteándose inmediatamente… aunque no pudo alcanzar a ver bien quien lo había empujado hacia la alberca, sabía muy bien que había sido su pareja, se había sumergido hasta el fondo, pero en cuanto volvió a asomar su cabeza para tomar un poco de aire, pudo reclamarle con el ceño levemente fruncido -¿Qué te pasa? Ni siquiera me dejaste quitar los zapatos- Tosió un poco y vio como el otro se reía mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y la camisa para poder entrar también.

No le dio tiempo de quitarse su calzado; el mayor había entrado rápidamente y se había acercado peligrosamente hasta acorralarlo y comenzar a degustar su boca una vez más. Eran los únicos en ese lugar y por cómo había logrado observar al llegar a ese lugar, en los alrededores tampoco había alguien que pudiera verlos… fue por ello que se arriesgó a subir sus manos hasta la espalda del otro, abrazándolo y estrechándolo más a la par de que sus besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados y profundos.

Osomatsu vio eso como una oportunidad, en la que fue desabrochando cada botón de la camisa del otro, hasta dejarla abierta para poder colar sus manos por su pecho desnudo y mojado y acariciar cada parte de su expuesta piel. Sus labios se separaron cuando hizo falta el oxígeno en sus pulmones; ambos jadeaban intentando recuperar el aire, aunque el mayor se apresuró, dirigiendo su boca hacia el cuello del menor, comenzando a besar y morder suavemente su piel, a lo que recibió un par de leves gemidos… lo que estaba deseando escuchar. Fue descendiendo lentamente, sin que el agua de la piscina fuera un impedimento, besando su pecho y deteniéndose para estimular sus pezones. Sus manos bajaron un poco más deteniéndose en el trasero de su amante, masajeándolo, aunque aún tenía puesta sus prendas, le era bastante excitante acariciarlo de esa forma.

Volvió a subir a la superficie, Choromatsu atrajo su rostro al suyo después de que tomara un poco de aire, para besarlo apasionadamente. Dejó un par de mordidas suaves sobre su labio inferior a la par que enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del otro… estar en el agua hacía que esa posición no fuera difícil de mantener. Osomatsu terminó por retirar la camisa del otro en su totalidad, dejando que ésta flotara y se dedicó a acariciar su espalda, mientras el menor se sostenía por su cuello luchando por el control del beso. La temperatura de ambos se había elevado y sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos únicamente hacia un mismo fin, uno con el otro… en el que no podían parar de pensar y que hacía que sus corazones latieran a la par, agitadamente.

El mayor volvió a apoyar sus manos en sus nalgas, esta vez pasando de sus pantalones cortos y de su ropa interior para tocar directamente su piel. Sentía su propia erección y la del otro sobre su abdomen ir creciendo poco a poco. El otro separó sus bocas después de un rato, dejando salir un gemido acallado y un par de jadeos silenciosos -…n-nos pueden ver… a-aquí no…-

Ese comentario le había sacado una suave risa -lo dice quien está en esta posición… y así de excitado- Susurró cerca de su oído. Mientras una de sus manos seguía en el mismo lugar, la otra la deslizó por su pierna, acercándose hacia su ingle y rozando su miembro por sobre su ropa, obteniendo un gemido un poco más sonoro de parte del otro -tu no quieres que me detenga ahora, lo sé- Aprovechó que estaba cerca de ese lugar, para desabrochar el botón y abrir el cierre de su pantalón corto. El otro lo miró con cierto reproche, pero el enorme sonrojo de su rostro mezclado con el placer que comenzaba a incrementarse, le hacía desearlo más y hacerle querer ver más de aquellas expresiones colmadas de lujuria que le ofrecía siempre que hacían el amor.

Removió lentamente la ropa, aunque con ello significaba que tuviera que separarse un poco de Choromatsu y que éste tuviera que dejar la posición en la que se habían encontrado y que le parecía de lo más tentadora… con tal de dejarlo completamente a su merced.

No pudo contener el impulso de su mano, tocando inmediatamente su miembro desnudo y comenzando a masturbarlo; el agua hacía que sus movimientos se vieran más lentos, pero era más fácil deslizar piel con piel, lo cual sería una ventaja para después, no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento y aún más al escuchar los sonidos que su pareja parecía querer seguir reteniendo. Acarició toda su extensión desde su base, hasta la punta, haciendo inevitable que el otro se estremeciera ante ese contacto. Volvió acercar sus labios hasta el cuello del menor, succionando y dejando leves marcas en su piel.

Choromatsu pasó sus manos acariciando la espalda del otro y pasando a veces hacia sus brazos… aunque al igual que su hermano no pudo evitar la tentación de tocar más allá, pasando hacia su cadera, desabrochando su pantalón y colando su mano en el interior, rozando así el miembro del otro y no quedarse atrás en ese sugestivo juego de caricias… a pesar de que el constante temblor de su cuerpo entorpeciera algunos de sus movimientos. Al escuchar el jadeo del otro se sintió complacido, sabía que también podía ese mismo juego; pero el mayor no pensaba en perder(?), su mano desocupada comenzó a abrirse paso hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a su entrada e incorporando un dedo antes de que el más chico pensara siquiera en retirarle su ropa.

Hacía movimientos circulares en su interior, hasta sentir que sería posible introducir un segundo dedo. El otro detuvo sus movimientos en ese momento, había sentido un poco la molestia de la intromisión y decidió quedarse quieto hasta que la incómoda sensación pasara, lo que indicó haciendo un movimiento ligero de su cadera, que hacía que buscara más contacto en su interior. Suspiró varias veces y en cuanto fue acostumbrándose más volvió a su labor de seguir masturbando a Osomatsu, deslizando su ropa hacia abajo… llevaba mucho rato estorbándoles. Volvió a detenerse al sentir los tres dedos en su interior y comenzando a moverse en varias direcciones, abriéndose y cerrándose, entrando y saliendo… aunque poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en algo mucho más placentero y que era imposible seguir callando.

Ambos se encontraban excitados e impacientes, y sin poderse seguir conteniéndose por mucho tiempo más, Osomatsu giró a Choromatsu, haciendo que le diera la espalda. Lo abrazó y besó su hombro, mientras dirigía su excitación hasta su preparada entrada, introduciéndose lentamente a la par que lo abrazaba y volvía a masturbarlo para relajarlo; el menor por su parte se sostuvo de la orilla de la piscina, mientras se acostumbraba… aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de comenzar de nuevo a gemir suavemente y moviendo su cadera para incitar al otro a comenzar a moverse de una vez, el cual no perdió tiempo al notar la invitación.

Volvió a salir y a entrar de una sola estocada, lo que sacó un grito de placer al otro -eso… no te contengas cariño- Le susurró, dejando un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja mientras se movía en su interior haciendo algunos círculos para adaptarlo mejor y comenzando con algunas embestidas momentos después de eso.

Había comenzado como algo suave, pero poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad y con ello, sus mismos sonidos, jadeos, gemidos y suspiros cada vez más sonoros, acompañados del que hacia el movimiento del agua -ahhh…O-Osom…atsu- Sentía la agitada respiración del otro sobre su cuello y fue muy repentino cuando salió de su interior, obligándolo a girarse una vez más y posicionarlo de nuevo como habían estado justo al comenzar, haciendo que sus piernas lo rodearan y volvió a introducirse, llevándolo hasta que su espalda chocara con la pared de la alberca para comenzar con las embestidas una vez más. El menor se sujetó de sus hombros, apretándolos con fuerza mientras sentía golpear ese punto en su interior una y otra vez que lo hacía sentirse en el paraíso.

-Choro...haa… se siente tan…bien- Esa posición estaba mucho mejor, podía deleitarse con las expresiones que le regalaba el otro y podía volver a perderse en sus labios, aunque eso costara disminuir la velocidad de sus movimientos por un momento. Poco duró eso, pues sus embestidas volvieron a acelerarse, desenfrenadamente; estaban llegando al final.

No eran capaces más que de sentir y escuchar el producto de lo que ellos mismos creaban, si en ese momento alguien más hubiera llegado ni siquiera hubieran sido capaces de darse cuenta. La pasión que los embargaba en ese momento y los movimientos desenfrenados duraron solo unos instantes más hasta sentir como el producto de su deseo se desbordaba en los dos casi al mismo segundo. Ambas intimidades palpitantes terminando de llegar al orgasmo les dejaron relajarse y dejar de tensarse, descansando gracias a que seguían apoyados por la ligereza que les brindaba el agua.

Sus respiraciones seguían algo agitadas, jadeaban con más suavidad, aunque esta vez era para recuperar el aliento. Ambos sentían sus respectivos corazones acelerados por la actividad. Ese instante en el que se habían relajado por un momento le sirvió al mayor para observar a su pareja, le sonrió con dulzura, mientras volvía a sus labios, esta vez con suavidad y sin apresurarse demasiado, separándose casi al instante.

-Choromatsu te amo- Dijo con completa seguridad, eran muy pocas veces las que se animaban a decir palabras de tanto peso como esas. El mencionado solo atinó a ruborizarse aún más, si es que se podía en ese momento y cubrió su rostro llevándolo hasta el hombro del otro, completamente avergonzado.

-T…También te amo Osomatsu-

-Quiero que estés siempre a mi lado- La reacción del otro fue aferrarse a él en un fuerte abrazo, asintiendo ante su petición.

-Eso suena como una proposición de compromiso…- Susurró sin levantar la vista.

-Jaja, quizá lo haga después, como se debe… ¿Tendré que pedirle permiso a tus padres?- Comenzó a reír por lo irónico de la situación, pero también recibió una risa escondida de parte del otro.

-No puedo imaginar que pensaran todos sobre esto-

-Quizá deberíamos decirles-

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Y si no lo aceptan?- Levantó su mirada, preocupado por ello.

-Tendrán que hacerlo- Besó su frente -Lo diremos cuando creamos que es el momento ¿Qué te parece?- El otro asintió y volvió a la realidad… habían terminado haciéndolo en una alberca, al aire libre, con la posibilidad de ser descubiertos.

Completamente avergonzado por ello, le reclamó al mayor, alejándose, buscando su ropa y vistiéndose inmediatamente después de salir del agua. Al otro no le quedó otra opción más que seguirlo; tendrían que entrar empapados al hotel… pero antes de entrar por el acceso principal, Choromatsu recibió un abrazo por su espalda, sintiendo el cálido aliento de su pareja en su oído

-La noche aún no termina… no creas que te librarás de mi tan fácil-

No era difícil de averiguar que esa noche sería larga y acalorada; lo que habían hecho en aquella alberca tan solo había sido el round 1. El menor sintió su rostro arder… y sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, se adentró al hotel, ignorando las curiosas miradas de las personas que veían a los dos chicos empapados caminar por el lobby.

.


	5. Día 5

.

.

Día 5.

Desafortunadamente el día de vuelta a casa no era otro más que ese mismo; se podría decir que apenas habían comenzado a disfrutar de esas vacaciones, cuando éstas ya habían terminado. El sol entraba dolorosamente por la ventana y teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos había podido descansar por completo dos noches seguidas… despertarse esa mañana había sido todo un reto para ambos. Había mucha diferencia entre el día anterior y ese. Las suaves caricias matutinas, los cálidos besos e incluso un par de palabras de cariño se dieron en el transcurso del tiempo en el que tuvieron que alistar su equipaje una vez más y en el que se dieron un tiempo para ducharse juntos.

Como había sido en los primeros días, habían bajado al restaurante por un último desayuno en el hotel. Osomatsu se veía más abierto a sus demostraciones de cariño en público, cosa que el menor no parecía tan dispuesto a hacer y mucho menos si el otro se dedicaba a recordarle continuamente que ese detalle no parecía haberle importado la noche anterior en aquella piscina, a lo cual terminaba sin poder responderle, desviando su mirada, completamente sonrojado y con una expresión avergonzada…no podía rebatir ante eso.

Lo único que pudieron hacer antes de tomar el taxi que los llevara de vuelta al aeropuerto, fue dar una caminata por una parte de la costa, como si fuera una despedida a los bellos paisajes y al cálido clima que les había regalado Hawaii. Entre más cerca de casa se encontraban, más volvían a la realidad que ahí les esperaba… debían volver a hacer ese tipo de encuentros clandestinos y volver a conformarse con esos "roces accidentales" que solían tener.

Desafortunadamente la mañana pasó veloz y pronto se encontraron de vuelta en el aeropuerto, dispuestos a tomar el vuelo que los llevaría de regreso a Japón. Aunque antes de abordar el avión, Osomatsu tomó la mano del menor, obligándole a mirarle… aunque confundido en un inicio por el repentino movimiento, sin embargo él había sido el que había hablado primero.

-Desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos más tiempo aquí- Un leve sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas; había sido bastante abierto con aquel pensamiento egoísta que se había instalado en su mente en ese momento

-Quizá podríamos…-

-Sabes que eso no es posible. Debemos volver- Tomó un segundo de silencio, no estaba llegando a lo que había querido decir desde un principio, así que decidió apresurar su comentario antes de volver a desviar el tema -Ha sido un ben viaje y yo… bueno… quería agradecerte por traerme contigo-

-No seas tan formal Choropajerovski- Se burló, mientras que se escuchaba en el fondo, la voz que les indicaba que debían abordar el avión. Era hora de marcharse de Hawaii.

.

.

.

Japón. Casa Matsuno.

Todomatsu azotó el periódico del día sobre la mesa del comedor. Había sido una costumbre desde que eran pequeños, recoger el periódico que se dejaba en la puerta de su casa para que cualquiera pudiera leerlo a la hora del desayuno… aunque ese alguien siempre era su padre; a ninguno de sus hermanos, incluyéndose el mismo se veía realmente interesado por las noticias, sólo de vez en cuando quizá Choromatsu o Karamatsu.

-¡Sigo sin poder creer que nos hicieran esto! ¡Agh! ¡Estoy tan molesto!-

Karamatsu había tenido que tomar casi todos los roles que sus dos hermanos habían abandonado y prácticamente en un par de horas después de que los otros se hubieran ido se había convertido en la sirvienta de los demás. Jyushimatsi e Ichimatsu eran los que habían tomado mejor aquella noticia, aunque no por eso disminuía su molestia por haber sido dejados de lado ante la posibilidad de un viaje como lo era el de Hawaii.

Sin embargo, uno de esos cuatro hermanos conocía el trasfondo en todo ese viaje. Hace un par de semanas había encontrado a Osomatsu y Choromatsu compartir un beso bastante apasionado al llegar a casa, la cual se encontraba vacía de no ser por ellos. Ninguno de los dos lo habían visto, sin embargo había decidido mantener el secreto.

.

.

.

Ninguno de los dos sabía de qué manera iban a poder enfrentar a sus hermanos molestos; habían pasado todo el trayecto en el avión discutiendo sobre la manera en la que podrían ser capaces de librar aquella batalla… pero parecía bastante corto el tiempo al menos hasta que se encontraron parados en la entrada, observando hacia el interior, sin tener el valor de poner un pie en esa casa.

Y aun no estaban listos, cuando Jyushimatsu se había asomado sin querer y había gritado un "¡ah! Osomatsu nii-san, Choromatsu nii-san, ¡volvieron!". Karamatsu y Todomatsu habían salido corriendo a su encuentro antes de que escaparan para que les dieran la debida explicación o mejor dicho, para reclamarles por su falta de tacto al irse sin siquiera pensar en ellos.

Los sentaron en la misma mesa del comedor, en la que accidentalmente el mayor de todo había desviado su mirada hacia el periódico, en donde se anunciaba la desaparición de un maletín repleto de dinero y la fotografía del supuesto ladrón… seguramente de la persona que lo había dejado en aquel callejón antes de que él lo encontrara. Tosió un poco, e intentó ocultar el periódico mientras acosaban a Choromatsu con preguntas a la par de que él se escabullía hacia la salida.

Leyó con más detenimiento el encabezado "Juro que lo dejé ahí" era el nombre del articulo… al parecer habían logrado encontrar al ladrón, pero no habían localizado el botín. Los pasos de alguien lo sacaron de su lectura y al levantar la vista se encontró con Ichimatsu, quien lo veía fijamente.

-¿Tú no te vas a unir a la ronda de preguntas?- Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras doblaba el periódico y lo colocaba bajo su brazo.

-No- Dijo simplemente -yo se la verdad- Esto tomó por sorpresa al mayor, quien no sabía a ciencia cierta si se refería a lo suyo con Choromatsu, o bien, a lo del dinero.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres preguntarme?-

-Únicamente quería decirte que no tienen por qué ocultarlo-

-Ja…jaja- Bueno, aunque sea ahora sabía a qué se refería -intenta hacerle ver eso a él- Dijo señalando al de verde.

-Solo quería decir eso, en realidad me tiene sin cuidado lo que decidan-

Le había vuelto a dejar solo, sabía que con esas palabras le había dicho a su manera, que él los aceptaba y que no deberían temer ni abstenerse por el rechazo de los demás…

Con esos pensamientos y esa decisión en su cabeza se acercó hasta quedar de pie detrás de Choromatsu… sin ninguna advertencia, se agachó hasta quedar a su lado, tomándolo por el mentón y besándolo sorpresivamente frente al resto de sus hermanos.

-Espero que eso lo explique mejor- Sonrió el mayor con un guiño, alejándose de aquella escena, dejando a todos congelados y a un Choromatsu ruborizado.

Sabía que eso le traería a su pareja aún más preguntas de parte de los otros y quizá a él mismo le traería un mes sin sexo, o más… pero ahora todo iba a cambiar y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar esos cambios al lado de la persona que más amaba en ese mundo, sin seguirse ocultando jamás.

FIN.

.

.


End file.
